Frida Schwartz
Frida Schwartz is one of the character of Kiss With a Fist verse. She didn't show up in Generation 1, but she is vaguely mentioned when Henry and Richard was visiting Schwartz's residence after her death. She showed up at Generation 2 after Heinrich Schwartz revealed that he managed to brought her back to live, even though she's missing some memories; Henry went to the place where she was kept and found her already waiting for him. Biography Early Life Brought up by her father who maintains Attentatter, she would always see violence in her life to the point that she deemed it as normal. Her mother and her side of the family was the only sign of normal life in her everyday's life. |Annabelle would insist that she kept spending time with her and her grandmother in their restaurant in Dublin, even though her father is more interested on teaching her how to fight, as she was the sole heiress of her father's little assassin guild. She herself was more interested in learning how to fight, various fighting styles that could be learnt from her father's colleagues. Frida was average at everything except violence. Due to her father's teaching from her early educational years, her morals were quite fucked up. She had no remorse of killing people. As she grew up, though, it was getting boring to just learn how to fight without actually applying the technique somewhere. Her father asked her if she wanted to join a tournament for girls, but when she tried they were slow beginners who are smart enough to realize they should get down before Frida personally packed them up to the hospital. She started slacking off. It all changed when her father brought a little, green-eyed kid who looked like he only ate 2 meals per week, bones jutting out from every corners of his body. He introduced him as Henry Winters, the son of a man who was a part of the Attentater (technically, his mother would've been a part of Attentater as well by default, but Frida heard rumours that she pointedly refused any support after her husband's death, and now she was also dead). "This kid will be your right hand," her father had told her that time, and she had scoffed, because it sounded a tad ridiculous. What can a skinny, English kid do that she couldn't beat in 30 seconds? To her surprise, she found fights with him enjoyable. Stupidly, Henry always got up no matter how many times she had brought him down, only stopping at the point where he had lost consciousness. For a few years there were only two of them. They spent most of their time together, rarely talking except to throw insults at other people, or each other when preferable. Then Irene Kaczmarek came along, the little girl with raven hair. She was of Henry's age, so naturally, they got close--and she was gentle. Their personality clashed. Often they would fight. At first Frida won it all, but Irene, who used to do gymnastics before, combined her style with it; and efficiently, she would brought Frida down in various creative ways. If Frida was a brawler, then Irene was an artist. Under Sila's guidance, the three of them would take turns in fighting. (Henry lost the most, but that was mostly because his pain preception is fucked up; Frida and Irene knew when to stop. Henry didn't, and he did it with a smile.) They grew older together, three of them; they would eat together, study together, and sometimes sleep together in one bed. One would know what happened next. They were partying in someone's house, getting drunk, when Henry and Frida ended up sleeping together. Deciding that they liked it, they did it a couple of times (Irene rolling her eyes at the background for this). He was 16 and she had been 20 when she got pregnant and ended up giving a birth to Alana. She had hated abortions so she didn't abort the kid, and she had hated how he was the father and how unfitting he was, so he requested everyone to only tell him that he had a child when something happened to her. She couldn't spend much time with Alana because of the state of her job, so Alana was handed to Annabelle who was still running the restaurant at Scotland that time. She could only spend her time with Alana at weekends. In fact, she was killed while she was in a car with Alana was on the way home from a theme park when the accident happened. It was raining hard, the driver couldn't see well... it was ruled out as an accident, recorded as such at the official documents, but the knife marks on Frida's body said otherwise. Current Timeline After resurrecting her with the help of a demon Leraje, she had lost her memories, only left with glimpses of it and the darkness she felt when she was dead. Schwartz kept her at the house where Mischa Jaeger had kept her son Samael throughout his childhood, because she was legally dead and no one beside Schwartz and her wife knew that she was alive. When this information came out of Schwartz's mouth to the ears of both Henry and Summer who was keeping him to pry information about their parents, Henry rushed to get her. Mostly for Alana. She didn't remember Alana either, even though she had remembered pieces of memories when her fist had collided with Henry's face. But when she met her on the living room of the Patria's residence, deep down she knew her. She loved her. But at the same time she couldn't remember. She spent as much time as they needed with Alana, but most of the time she spent her time doing her job or lounging in lounges where she would sing. She was singing on a lounge in Italy when she met Ivan Azarov. They hit up. Physical Description Her hair almost always changes according to her mood, sometimes long and sometimes short, but her natural one is red, a natural bright red. Her body is muscular from years of training. Her eyes are a mix of blue-green. Personality and traits She's the type who loves to rile people up. There's some childlike innocence in her, like someone who didn't grow up completely. Bad-tempered, but she doesn't resort to being angry. She loves both to fight and watch people fighting. Though she looks like she's reckless, her movement are always calculated. Refuses to take shit from anyone. Abilities and Skills *Boxing. She can punch really hard. *Her voice is beautiful. Relationships Trivia * Called 'Red' due to her tag-team mode with Henry. See Also Category:Unknown Category:Kiss With a Fist Category:Female Category:Characters